


For You My Love

by Frenziedgem1



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Avatars of Sin, Blood and Violence, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pact Tattoos, Pacts, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenziedgem1/pseuds/Frenziedgem1
Summary: Prompt: What if MC was in danger back in the human world?
Relationships: MC/Asmodeus, MC/Beelzebub, MC/Belphegor, MC/Leviathan, MC/Lucifer, MC/Mammon, MC/Satan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	1. Prologue

Prologue: It happened rather quickly, Adoni's face was bruised and battered, blood trickling from her mouth. She was panting raggedly. She didn't know what she had done to gain the ire of these men, but apparently they weren't done with her yet.

*Earlier that day*

Adoni had been walking home from work after re-establishing back into her old life. Apparently even though she'd spent an entire year in the Devildom, it only equated to a month in the human world. She'd been on Summer break before her venture into the Demonic World, so all her friends and family just figured she'd gone on a vacation. Adoni merely played up that thought, even bringing out pictures with her friends and the Demon Brother's back in the Devildom, of course she said it was some unheard of Exotic vacation destination.

Adoni sighed as she caught her reflection in a store window, memories of the Demonic shops she used to frequent. A memory formed in the glass, Adoni had just finished clothing shopping when she heard a light yet flirtatious voice behind her "Well hello Princess, don't you look a vision, of course not as lovely as me." An arm snaked around her waist as Asmodeus pulled her close, and kissed her on the cheek.

Adoni giggled and kissed Asmodeus back, "Hello my Prince." Adoni's Ruby eyes glittered in the Demonic lamplight as a breeze ruffled her white hair. Asmodeus blushed slightly at her response, before he took a few shopping bags from her, but only a couple because he knew Adoni liked doing things herself.

"So what pretty things did you get at the store?" He asked with a gentle smile as they continued walking.

The memory faded and Adoni frowned, the memory had been so vivid that she actually thought Asmodeus was there. In truth she missed all of the boys, but even though she had pacts with all of them, she felt it frivolous to call them when she was lonely.

A shiver ran down Adoni's back despite the warm breeze, a warning something wasn't right, a sixth sense if you will, and one she developed long ago, but also one that kept her alive in the Devildom. So she knew she better get home quickly. With a glance at her surroundings she slipped her hands into the pockets of her jeans and clutched at the knife she had hidden there.

It was only a matter of moments when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. "Fuck…" she thought grasping the knife tighter and trying to discreetly flip it open. Adoni tried to focus her breathing, to seem calm and composed, but that didn't keep her heart from pounding in her chest. She managed to keep her voice steady, as her thoughts began to become more rational, she knew that she needed to lead these men away from her house, a safe place that was only 4 blocks away, but it wouldn't be safe if she lead them there, so she turned at the next corner, in the direction of the Police Station, but fate had other plans for her tonight.

Adoni was just a fraction too slow when strong hands grabbed her from the Ally way she had passed, the knife in her hand flung off to the side, sliding beneath the dumpster, Well at least they couldn't use it on her then… She thought a moment before the first blow came. 

The punch came from the right and it knocked her head to the side, she spit the blood out onto the pavement and that's when she realized she'd been fighting back this whole time, she took in her surroundings, she had been cornered by 5 large, and obviously drunk men…

"Well now that we have your attention, it's time for some fun…" The man pinning her said before trying to rip her tank top, but Adoni took that moment to kick him, she'd be damned if she let these men have their way with her. 

Adoni fought with everything she had, she was battered and bruised, blood smeared her clothes, her snow colored hair was matted to her forehead. She was running out of strength and she knew it was only a matter of time before she'd be overpowered.

One of the men struck Adoni in the head, his hand had a ring and she could feel the cut forming, she was dazed and couldn't think straight, her knees hit the asphalt, it was only a matter of time now, but as she faded into unconsciousness his face flashed before her eyes and she heard her voice speak his name…


	2. Asmodeus

Asmodeus sat before his vanity doing his daily routine when he felt a pain in his chest, a pain where his pact mark was, it lit up in a hot, pink light, "Princess!?" He knew Adoni was in trouble, but he kept waiting for her call, but it didn't come immediately, his emotions went off kilter and his demon form sprung forth, he began pacing, "No there's not enough time to get permission to use the portal! Why hasn't she called for me?!" Asmo started to shout, he knew his brothers could hear him, but when they tried to calm him down they were blasted by his energy, throwing them across the Mansion…

But then he heard it, her voice was so soft and barely audible, he knew she'd been hurt badly. Asmodeus' body was engulfed in pink flame as he was transported to the human world he appeared behind a group of men, five of them in total. They were crowded around a body, making lewd remarks and kicking the fallen human, "That's for kicking me you cold hearted bitch!" One of them said just as another crouched down to no doubt, tear the person's clothes off, and that when Asmo saw it, the snow white hair, matted with blood, Ruby red eyes closing as she slipped unconscious, upon her chest a pink glow that dissipated quickly.

Asmodeus saw red as his anger took over, "How dare you touch my Princess!" he growled as he flew at the nearest man, long nails tearing into his flesh. Asmo went from one man to the other, tearing into their skin, but he didn't kill them, despite wanting to tear them limb from limb.

Soon Asmodeus was the only one left standing, he was panting slightly, but none of that mattered to him as he rushed to Adoni's side. 

"Princess, please be alive…" 

Adoni’s body was cold and the blood flowed freely from her cuts. Asmodeus couldn’t stop himself as tears welled up in his coral eyes. “Adoni, Baby Girl, please open your eyes.” He pulled her to his chest and held her tightly.

He was sobbing in earnest now, but then he felt a gentle hand brush his hair away from his face. He looked up meeting her garnet eyes. “Asmo,” she whispered. He kissed her then, lips conveying every emotion he couldn’t speak.  
“Adoni, my beloved, my Princess. I love you, and I always come for you.” Asmodeus said as he kissed her once more.

“I love you too, My Prince, My Asmodeus.”


	3. Satan

The Avatar of Wrath sat in his room reading when he felt the sharp pain exuding from the mark on his right shoulder blade. He knew right away what was going on. “Adoni!” he growled, already in his demon form when his brothers rushed into his room. They tried to calm him down but it only made his anger stronger. His Kitten was in trouble and in pain. He could feel every blow from her assailants. Then he heard it, it echoed clear as a bell in his mind. His body erupted in emerald flames and he disappeared.

Satan materialized in a dark, dirty ally way. He could hear the disgusting comments thrown her way, he could see her being slammed into the brick wall of some factory. Clothes ripped from her body, as the emerald glow dissipated.

There was only a green blur, shouts of pain, the ripping of flesh, the splash of blood on the asphalt. He didn’t kill them, but they were going to wish they were dead. In a matter of seconds the 5 drunkards were disposed of.

Satan was at her side in an instant, clutching her trembling form as he wrapped his jacket around her naked body. He was in his human form again and blood was splattered across his shirt. But neither he nor Adoni really cared. He picked her up bridal style and held her close.

“Kitten, oh my Kitten… I’m so sorry… I should have been here sooner. Here let me take you home.” 

“SaiSai, I’m sorry I didn’t call right away. They blindsided me… I-I.” Adoni began to sob.

Satan cuddled her closer as they walked. “No, my sweet Adoni. Don’t blame yourself. You are NOT at fault for this. My Kitten, I’ll never let someone harm you again. I love you.”

“Satan, I love you too.” she threw her arms around his neck, careful not to expose herself, stopping him in his tracks. She then kissed him deeply.


	4. Leviathan

It was a normal day for Levi, gaming and watching anime, occasionally he would send memes to Adoni. But then he felt a sudden sharp pain. It burned from the pact mark on his left hip, “Bunny!”

Levi stood up abruptly, rushed to his door and ran down the hall. He needed to get to Lucifer, he needed permission to enter the portal in the other room. He needed to get to Adoni, as soon as possible. He slammed open the door to Lucifer’s study, startling his brother enough for Lucifer to burst into his demon form. “Levi Wha-” but then Lucifer noticed the orange glow from his brother’s pact seal. But before Lucifer could rush to give permission for the portal. Levi disappeared in a roar of orange flame. 

Levi appeared in a strange place, he could hear fighting from behind him, so he turned. The second he saw Adoni thrown to the ground on the opposite side of the alley his demon form sprung free and his tail wrapped around the nearest drunken man and threw him over his shoulder, the man hitting the dumpster with a sickening thud.

His tail lashed out again and again as he approached Adoni’s prone form. He could smell the blood already and his usual topaz gaze now darkened in rage. With the last man dealt with he scooped Adoni up in his arms and ran from the carnage. She needed medical help and her house was nearby. He left the crumpled men behind, not caring if they lived or died.

Adoni’s hair was matted to her forehead and blood dripped down her cheek, her tank top had been ripped and he could see the bite marks from one of her assailants upon her breasts. He clutched her to his chest to keep her covered. How dare they touch his Bunny. 

Levi had just reached her front door when she stirred, she was still dazed and tried to struggle out of Levi’s grasp. “Bunny, stop. It’s only me, your Leviachan.” He whispered and her body stilled briefly before she snuggled into his embrace. “Levi! Oh my precious Dandere!” She cried as she nuzzled into his chest before catching his amber gaze, which was now accentuated by his crimson cheeks.

“Bunny! D-Don’t call me that! It makes me want to kiss you…” He sort of whisper shouted and looked away. His tail opened her front door with the key she hid on top of the doorframe and he walked in, tail closing the door behind him and setting her key on the table just inside the door.

“So, do it.” She caught his eyes once more as she leaned up and kissed him, lovingly. After a moment's hesitation he returned the kiss with as much fervor as she had. “Leviathan, I love you.” She whispered against his lips.

“And I love you my Precious Bunny.” He replied with an even deeper blush now.


	5. Belphegor

Belphie was up in the attic room where he had first met Adoni. He missed her, but he would never say that outloud. He was laying down nearly asleep when he felt the searing pain on his left shoulder blade,his pact mark. “Adoni!”

He stood up immediately and began pacing. There was no way Lucifer or Diavolo would give him permission to use a portal, not after what he did. The pain he felt through the tattoo was getting more intense, and he began rubbing his shoulder to get some sort of release, but it didn’t work. “Dammit Baby Doll, why haven’t you cold me yet!” He growled as his demon form emerged.

Then he heard it, it was barely audible, his body became encased in a raging purple flame, and soon he was in the alley way. Adoni was thrown towards him just as Belphie materialized. She was already unconscious when he caught her. Belphie quickly scooped her up bridal style and set her on the worn couch behind him and up against the far wall. He then turned and faced her assailants. “You guys are really stupid to think you could touch my Angel, and go unpunished.” Belphie’s eyes were a dangerous shade of violet as the first idiot approached him.

Belphie charged the man and sent him flying into one of the buildings, he hit with a sickening thud, his blood streaming from his wounds. Belphie left none of the men conscious, he wasn’t even sure they were alive when he moved to pick up Adoni once more. He clicked his tongue “Humans like them shouldn’t exist… Come on Angel, it’s time to wake up.” He said as he moved the hair out of her eyes. She had blood coating her face, and it took everything he had not to make sure the drunkards were dead. “Adoni, come on it’s not nap time.” He was starting to get anxious as flashbacks of Lilith crossed his mind. Tears welled up in his eyes, was he too late, just like last time? He thought in utter sadness.

He was sobbing by the time he felt someone wipe the tears from his cheeks, he could feel gentle hands on his face and one moved into his hair, stroking his head to get him to calm down. “Belphie, I’m alive, please open your eyes.” Came her soft voice, but he didn’t, not yet anyway, as he nuzzled his face into her chest. “Angel! I’m so glad you’re alive.”

Finally, he met her garnet gaze with his amethyst ones, “I love you Adoni. I can’t lose you, I can’t...” He was sobbing again as Adoni leaned up and kissed him. 

“I love you too, Blephegor, I’m not going anywhere.”


	6. Beelzebub

Beel had been in the kitchen, to be honest he wasn’t all that hungry, not since Adoni had left. But he thought maybe eating would make him feel better, it didn’t. He had just closed the fridge door when he felt it. His right hip burned where his pact mark sat. “Adoni!” he pressed his hand against the mark, he’d never felt such pain. 

Beel was never a fighter, he hated conflict, but as he felt each hit Adoni felt, his anger flared. He shifted into his demon form, energy lancing off him. “No, not her…”

Why hadn’t she called him yet? After a really painful hit he finally heard her calling for him. His body ignited in crimson flame only to materialize in a dark, dingy alleyway. 

At his feet lay Adoni, blood trickling from the cut on her cheek, she had numerous bruises coating her body and Beel could even see scratches and cuts. He growled and his normally gentle violet eyes were now as hard as the precious stone they were reminiscent of. “What have you done?” His voice was hardly recognizable. He rushed forward slamming the closest assailant into the brick wall behind him. 

It was over in a matter of seconds before Beel dropped all five men. Once he was sure nobody else would attack them, he quickly rushed to Adoni’s side and dropped to his knees next to her as his demonic form fell. Adoni wasn’t conscious, her breathing was very shallow, almost non existent. “Oh my sweet little Strawberry. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you.” He said as he pulled Adoni into his lap, as gently as possible. 

There were tears in his eyes as he held her prone form to his chest, her face rested in the crook of his neck, he lifted her as gently as possible, and began carrying her home. She still hadn’t woken up when he reached her front door. He was beyond concerned at this point.

He unlocked Adoni’s front door with the key that was in her pocket. He entered the house and shut the door behind him and brought Adoni over to her couch and gently laid her on it. “Adoni, sweetheart, please wake up.” he said as he brushed the hair from her eyes. She didn’t stir, Beel’s tears kept following, was he too late? 

He laid his head on her lap sobbing “Please don’t be dead… Please…” 

He didn’t know how long he laid in her lap, before he felt a hand weave it’s way into his hair, he looked up startled “Strawberry?” he asked.

Adoni was then pulled into Beel’s arms as he hugged her close, he kissed her forehead, then her, check, then his lips met hers. “Adoni…” He whispered And his lips met hers again and again.

After sometime, they parted and Beel went to get her a washcloth and began cleaning the blood off her face. “Adoni, I love you.” He said after a few moments.

She turned and looked at him, a shocked look on her face, “Beel, I love you too.”

“Good, then you’re coming back to the Devildom with me.”


	7. Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one and the next chapter were hard for me. So I had to ask my friend @raynekrupse to help me out. This is based off of the headcanons they gave me, so they get the credit for this one <3

Lucifer was in his study, though for once he wasn’t working. He had his arms up on his desk, as his forehead rested on his hands. In truth he was missing Adoni. The Fiery, Platinum haired woman, the one he had fallen in love with. He pulled out his D.D.D. and unlocked it. His ruby gaze met her garnet ones in the picture he has as his wallpaper. But then he felt it, the stabbing pain on the back of his neck, her pact mark. He could feel every punch and kick she felt as if it had happened to him. He growled, how dare anyone touch his Adoni.

He calmly stood up, well he looked calm on the outside, but inside he was worried about Adoni, he could feel every blow she took. He was already halfway to the portal when he heard her call for him. His body was engulfed in blue flame as he disappeared.

He materialized into the darkened alley, he saw Adoni hit the wall next to him and crumple to the ground, in an instant Lucifer changed into his demon form. “You know that was very stupid of you. She’s my human.”

He grabbed the nearest two drunken men and smashed their heads together. The next three soon joined them in a bloody mess on the asphalt. He didn’t care if these poor excuses for human beings lived or died. 

His demon form dropped as he made it to Adoni’s side. Her clothes were torn, her body was a latticework of cuts and bruises. He covered her with his coat and held her tightly to his chest. He once again took his demon form and rushed her to her house. Once he was inside, he placed her on the couch and began tending to her wounds. 

She was still unconscious, and this worried Lucifer even more. He could tell she was still alive, but it could mean a variety of other things. “My little Hell Flower… I’m so sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me… I should have never let you leave the Devildom…” Lucifer gently ran the back of his now ungloved hand down Adoni’s cheek.

Seeing this fierce angel of his in such a state actually hurt him. Nobody like her should ever suffer such an indignity. He needed to do something, so he got up and grabbed a cloth, and some cool water and placed the cloth on her forehead. “Come on my Scarlet Rose… I can’t bear to see you this way… Please wake up.” 

Now Lucifer wasn’t one to cry, but he was getting close. He pulled her onto his lap and embraced her, his hand softly stroking her hair as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. He didn’t know how long he’d been holding her when he felt an arm wrap around his arm, that laid across her side.

“Lucifer?” Came her whispered voice as her free hand reached up to touch his face. He leaned into her touch as he gazed into her garnet eyes. “Hey, you’re the Avatar of Pride, don’t hang your head for a lowly human like me, my beloved.”

A lowly human? Was she delirious? “I don’t hang my head for a lowly human. I hang my head for My Hell Flower, because I love her.” Lucifer said with a gentle smile

Adoni’s eyes widened, Did he really just say he loved her? Had she died and gone to the Celestial Realm? “Now My Scarlet Rose, tell me you love me too.” 

“Of course I love you.” Adoni said as she snuggled closer to Lucifer.

“Good, because I’m taking you back to the Devildom.” 

Adoni didn’t get a chance to respond to that before a portal appeared in front of her and they stepped through it. “I love you, Adoni Amara.” was all she heard before he kissed her.


	8. Mammon

Mammon sat in his room, he hadn’t been himself, since Adoni left. He didn’t even have the energy to steal anything, let alone buy anything. He was both angry at her and longed for her touch. 

Soon he threw the object he was holding in his hand across the room, it was a medium sized diamond, shaped like himself, with THE GREAT MAMMON engraved on it’s base. He didn’t know how long Adoni had worked to save up the Grimm for it. 

Even as it left his hand he was on his feet in an instant to check to see if it was broken, “Stupid human… It’s not like I wanted this anyway.” But even he let out a relieved breath when he found it wasn’t broken.

All of a sudden he felt a searing pain on his left thigh. “Wait hold on!? Darlin’!!” Mammon shouted and began running for the portal. He would deal with Lucifer later, but he had to get to Adoni. 

Not that he was rushing because he wanted to save her or anything. But he was THE GREAT MAMMON and he was supposed to protect his pact holder. Mammon had just reached the portal room when he was engulfed in golden flames only to find himself in a dark, secluded alleyway. 

He turned around just in time to see a larger man pick Adoni up by her throat and throw her against the dumpster. She hit with a frightening thud and he saw the light in her beautiful eyes fade as her head hit the metal.

In an instant Mammon was in his Demon form, demonic nails leaving gashes in the nearest assailant. He didn’t care if the man was alive or not. “Hey Asshole that’s MY human!” he growled and took down the next three guys easily.

Mammon grabbed the fourth guy by his throat as his nails dug into his flesh, drawing blood. “The fuck ya thinkin’ hurting my girl for?” his voice was low and menacing. He growled and slammed the man into the brick wall behind him. 

Mammon didn’t take it easy on the man and soon he was a bloody mess on the asphalt. He then quickly ran over to Adoni as he dropped his demon form as he gently picked up Adoni and cradled her head in his lap. But the second he touched her head he felt a wet, sticky substance, he pulled out his hand to see and he immediately knew she was bleeding.

This scared him, and he even began to cry. “No Darlin’... Please tell me I’m not too late…” he said as he began casting a healing spell, it had been a long time since he’d done this so he wasn’t sure it was helping her. He pulled her more into his lap trying to make sure none of his precious Adoni’s body touched the ground.

“Come on Darlin’, don’t do this to me…” for once Mammon was being honest with his feelings. He ran the back of his fingers down her cheek, she was much more pale now and her body was rather cold. He maneuvered, carefully, as not to move her and wrapped his jacket around her. 

He held her as his tears silently fell, he couldn’t lose her, not now. He even began to feel guilty about how angry he was with her and how he threw the present she gave him across the room. He knew the diamond she had used was not the cheapest one and he knew how she had hand made it.

His brothers were right he was so stupid, and he especially felt that now. He had fallen too far into his self-hatred that he didn’t notice when the color returned to her cheeks, or how warm she had gotten. He only noticed when she began to struggle to remove his jacket as it was summer. 

“Adoni?!” He questioned as he looked at her in disbelief. “Darlin’?” He hugged her and began to chuckle. Then he kissed her deeply and full of love.  
Adoni smiled and kissed him back with just as much passion. She then placed her hand on his cheek and said “I love you Mammoney, thank you for saving me.”

He wanted to pretend like he didn’t do this for her, but when she said those words to him, he just turned crimson “You’re lucky, The Great Mammon, is in love with you too.” Mammon then changed into his demon form while still holding Adoni, bridal style, and flew them back to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the final chapter is complete. Once again I must thank my friend @raynekrupse for this. They helped me muse with Mammoney.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from the Obey Me Group I follow on Facebook. This is my first fic for Obey Me! So I apologize if it's a bit ooc for the brothers.


End file.
